


God Save the Queen

by TheArtStudentYouHate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Giggling, Personalized Ringtones, The Sex Pistols, god save the queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtStudentYouHate/pseuds/TheArtStudentYouHate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John forgot that he set that ringtone for Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Save the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is just really short and (hopefully) sweet. I want to thank everyone who encouraged me to put aside my fears and get this down on paper and to janto321 for betaing this for me.

It was one of the rare quiet nights at Baker Street. John was typing up the Baskerville case on his computer while Sherlock napped on the couch. So John’s ringing mobile shattered the silence. Actually, he had quite forgotten that he had added that ringtone. He usually didn’t bother, but it was too funny not to.  
Sherlock, who had been rather rudely awakened, looked curiously at John as an angry punk band sang ‘God Save the Queen,’ but not any version he knew.  
John had a smirk on his face as he looked at the caller I.D. He tried to put on a neutral expression as he looked Sherlock in the eyes to answer, but the mirth was evident on his face.  
“Hello, Mycroft.” He said with a certain amount of joy.  
There was silence and then a very sudden, loud burst of laughter from Sherlock with John quickly joining in. Before they knew it, John’s throat hurt from laughing so hard and Sherlock was wiping tears from his eyes.  
“Are you quite finished?” Annoyance evident in Mycroft’s voice.

From across the line, Mycroft heard the giggles start again before hanging up. Maybe tomorrow they would be more sensible.  
“What was all that about?” Asked Greg.  
“I haven’t a fucking clue.”  
Mycroft cuddled Greg closer and snuggled back into bed.


End file.
